1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a relay station and communication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
IEEE 802.16 is a major wireless technology standard because of high bandwidth, high mobility and good link quality. However, there still exist technical drawbacks in the IEEE 802.16 standard, such as the coverage holes between base stations, and the bad signal quality at the edge of cell of the base station.